Une dernière chance de pardonner
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS principalement centré sur Puck. Également un Puck/Shelby, Puck/Quinn, Puck/Quinn/Finn, Puck/Lauren, Puck/Kurt
1. Être un dur

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'prison' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

><p><em>Je cherché longtemps un fandom qui pourrait coller à ce thème, et après de multiples essaies non convaincant, je me suis souvenue de Puck. De Puck et de son fameux séjour en prison. Et voilà un OS est né…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : Puck<strong>_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il a toujours pensé qu'il était le dur dans l'histoire. Il l'a pensé et maintenant, il s'en mord les doigts.

* * *

><p><strong>Être un dur<strong>

Noah Puckerman s'était toujours vu comme un dur et avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour conserver cette apparence terrifiante. Outre ses vêtements et sa coiffure, il s'était employé à effrayer tout ce qui était au bas de l'échelle sociale, ne se lassant point de jeter les minables dans la berne à ordures.

_**On ne peut pas toujours être au sommet, Noah. **_

Il renifla avec dédain au souvenir de ce que sa mère avait coutume de lui dire chaque fois qu'il se vantait d'avoir gagné quelque chose ou d'être admiré lorsqu'il était enfant. À l'époque, il croyait naïvement qu'elle avait tort. À vrai dire, il le croyait encore jusqu'à tout récemment. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour lui, il y avait les faibles et il y avait les forts. Il faisait partit des forts, et d'aucune façon les choses pourraient s'inverser. Ce qu'il avait oublié de considérer, c'était que même chez les forts, il y en avait d'autres qui étaient plus forts ensembles. Même chez les forts, il avait une échelle sociale.

Assis seul dans un coin de la cellule, ces jambes ramenées contre son torse, Puck était terrifié. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas glisser son pouce dans sa bouche ou de ne pas pleurnicher le nom de sa mère, persuadé que ça n'aurait pour effet que d'empirer sa situation.

Quatre autres hommes partageaient sa cellule. Quatre hommes plus imposants et certainement plus forts que lui. De loin plus menaçants également; Puck ressemblait à un tendre nounours à leurs côtés. Il avait entendu leurs histoires : deux d'entre eux avaient commis un meurtre- si ce n'était pas davantage; un autre avait battu sa femme la laissant dans un coma incertain et le dernier était à la tête d'un réseau de drogues. Toutes des choses auxquelles Noah n'aurait jamais songé. Ses actions rebelles d'étudiant étaient de la guimauve en comparaison.

Dès l'instant où l'officier avait refermé la porte sur lui, l'abandonnant dans la cage aux fauves, il avait sut qu'il n'aurait pas un instant de répit. Les menaces n'avaient pas tardé à pleuvoir, les coups également. Il en tremblait encore, incapable de dire si les effets se faisaient le plus ressentir sur son mental ou sur son physique. Noah Puckerman avait eu peur et avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait crié comme une fille lorsque le premier poing s'était avancé vers lui, lui valant très certainement une marque noire au niveau de l'œil. Il se souvenait également de la douleur lorsqu'ils avaient décidés de faire joujou avec ses cheveux, amusés par la coupe qu'il s'était donné. Et ce vocabulaire, il le hanterait probablement pendant de nombreuses nuits. Même pour lui, ça sonnait vulgaire. Même pour lui, c'était poussé trop loin.

Alors qu'il voyait l'un des hommes s'avancer vers lui avec ce qu'il décelait être un sourire vicieux, Noah se promit que s'il sortait un jour de là en un seul morceau, il éprouverait un peu plus de compassion pour les gens qui occupaient le bas de l'échelle sociale. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un aperçu de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir face aux insultes ou lorsqu'on était jeté dans une berne à ordure. Il ferma les yeux, entamant des prières qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé réciter un jour…

_**Il y a pire que toi, Noah. Tu n'as rien d'un rebelle… **_


	2. La neige aurait dut être blanche

_Alors, cette année, j'ai choisi de dédier ma fic de Noël à Puck. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le trouvais un peu triste. Il avait besoin de bonheur lui aussi. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : PuckShelby**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Noël ne sera pas blanc cette année. Personne n'a envie de sourire. Mais Noah Puckerman a besoin d'un peu de bonheur dans sa vie…

* * *

><p><strong>La neige aurait dut être blanche <strong>

Blanc. Le sol aurait dut être blanc. Joyeuse. L'ambiance aurait du être joyeuse. Sourire. Les gens auraient du sourire. Et pourtant, le climat sombre qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ne laissait en rien présager que c'était Noël. Tout ne semblait avoir été mis en place que pour miner le moral des gens. Noah Puckerman était prêt à parier que des gens s'étaient liés pour gâcher son bonheur…

Puck s'enfonça davantage dans son coin de la salle à manger. Il ne pouvait même pas se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il savait que trop bien que l'un de ses oncles trop saouls avec qui il était obligé de la partager y ronflaient déjà, cuvant l'alcool ingurgité dans les dernières heures. L'ambiance de la période des fêtes était toujours lourde chez lui, mais le sort s'était acharné sur sa famille cette année, la rendant insupportable. Entre la mort de son grand-père, la maladie de sa grand-mère et les problèmes de sa petite sœur, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Et sa mère qui venait de perdre son emploie…

Il soupira et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils en étaient au même point depuis des jours. Les larmes, les cris et les paroles d'ivrognes, il les avait déjà tous entendus des dizaines de fois. Encore une et il perdrait l'esprit. Il devait sortir de cette maison. Même si cela voulait dire abandonner sa petite sœur qui ne semblait pas en mener plus large que lui à travers la foule d'adultes dépressifs.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Shelby le regard étonnée. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et de lui offrir un demi-sourire triste.<p>

-L'ambiance est terrible, chez moi, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication. Je n'avais nulle part d'autres où aller.

Elle continua de le regarder en silence. Quelques secondes suffirent à rendre Puck mal à l'aise. Il se trémoussa légèrement, transférant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, et il s'obligea à ajouter quelque chose.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Beth?

Le nom de sa fille sembla sortir Shelby de sa torpeur, mais ne lui rendit pas la parole. Elle hocha la tête une fois et fit deux pas sûr le côté, signalant d'un geste vague de la main qu'il pouvait entrer. Lorsque Puck se débarrassa de son manteau, il en ressortit une boîte emballée de papier rose.

-J'ai amené quelque chose pour Beth, dit-il en la déposant sur la table, et…

Il replongea la main à l'intérieur de sa poche et en ressortit une boîte beaucoup plus petite, un boîtier en fait, qui tenait aisément au creux de sa main.

-J'ai également quelque chose pour toi…

Et lorsqu'il lui tendit son présent, Puck dut se retenir pour ne pas baisser ni la tête ni les yeux. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent- le grand Noah Puckerman était généralement au-dessus de tout- mais ses joues adoptèrent une délicieuse teinte de rouge, signe de sa nervosité.

Shelby jeta un œil sur la boîte : blanche, somptueuse. Le garçon y avait probablement mis toutes ses économies. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les lui prendre. Elle ne tendit pas la main pour la prendre, se détournant plutôt pour marcher vers la chambre de Beth. Les épaules de Puck s'affaissèrent, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du balancement de ses hanches.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Noah. Reviens demain, Beth sera réveillée.

Le ton détaché qu'elle employa l'atteignit étrangement. Il posa la boîte sur la table et la suivit, s'arrêtant derrière elle et agrippant d'une main son chandail.

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse à son oreille. Les parents d'un enfant ont le droit de se retrouver lors d'une nuit de fête…

Excuse pitoyable, il en convenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver mieux.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Noah. La première fois était une erreur. Rentre chez toi.

Il la savait seule. Il était seul. Puck joua sa dernière carte. Il poussa doucement sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau, mais se figea devant les larmes que lui offrait le jeune homme.

-Chez moi, commença-t-il, il n'y a que des oncles trop saouls, des cris et les pleurs de ma mère. Chez moi, il y a encore l'ambiance lourde de la mort et de la maladie. Chez moi, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, car ils savent que j'ai fais de la prison au début de l'an dernier et c'est la honte. C'est encore pire que le dernier Noël…

Il leva une main, caressant son bras au passage, et il vient poser sa paume contre sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas, ne le repoussa pas.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, pas ce soir. S'il te plaît…

Elle mordit sa lèvre, mais à l'éclat de ses yeux, Puck savait qu'il avait gagné. Elle n'oserait pas le rejeter. Il s'abstient de sourire, forçant la tristesse à perdurer sur ses traits.

-Pour cette nuit seulement, murmura-t-elle finalement. Parce que je suis seule aussi…

Et triomphant, Puck se pencha vers l'avant, capturant ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas blanc dehors. L'ambiance n'avait rien de joyeuse. Peu de gens souriaient. Mais Noah Puckerman était heureux et c'était suffisant à son bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>Et si vos Noël sont tristes, laissez une review, Puck viendra les rendre plus joyeux! (laissez-en tout de même une s'ils sont joyeux, il se fera un plaisir de venir vous saluer! :D)<em>


	3. Une chance de pardonner

_Écrit pour la communauté « 7_couples » sur Live journal, sous le thème « danse avec moi »._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : PuckQuinn**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Au bal de promo qui marque la fin de leur parcourt à Mckinley, Puck se sent l'âme à réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Une chance de pardonner<strong>

Puck, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, s'arrêta devant Quinn. Il s'assura de garder la tête baissée, d'éviter son regard, lorsqu'il se mit à parler dans un marmonnement presqu'effrayé.

-Je suis désolé, Quinn.

Rien de plus, aucune explication. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Danse avec moi, Quinn.

Elle sourit, ravie de l'offre. Elle tendit une main qu'il saisit, et l'entraîna parmi les autres adolescents qui fêtaient leur graduation. Sur la scène, Rachel chantait un autre de ses fameux succès de Broadway. Puck leva son bras pour la faire tourner, mais figea son geste à mi-parcours. Quinn tourna tout de même, gardant une pointe de nonchalance dans son attitude.

-Tu es un démon, Puck.

Un demi-sourire brisa ses traits à demi figés. Il était conscient que ça avait un jour été vrai. Dans ses sombres années, il n'avait pas toujours été le gentil. Avant Lauren, surtout. À l'époque de Beth. Avec Quinn, principalement. Et il ne s'était jamais réellement excusé.

-Je suis désolé, Quinn, répéta-t-il encore simplement.

Rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête de la part de l'adolescente. Ils dansèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, paisibles comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été l'un avec l'autre depuis « l'incident ». Et Puck se demanda, toujours silencieusement, comment il avait pu être un tel idiot. Profiter d'une fille naïve juste pour avoir un bon coup. Il n'aurait pas dut avoir le droit de profiter d'elle et de gâcher sa vie. C'était sa faute si elle avait eu autant de problèmes par la suite. Il était la tache au bonheur qu'elle aurait du connaître. Son seul soulagement, était de voir le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut pour remonter la pente- l'idée qu'il l'avait aidé à le faire- et le chemin sur lequel elle s'engageait pour son avenir.

Noah était fier d'elle.

Quand Rachel poussa la dernière note, replongeant la salle dans un brouhaha de conversations, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours ce même sourire idiot qui illuminait leurs lèvres. Celui du pardon.

-Sois heureuse, Quinn, souffla Puck avec un brin de tristesse. Sois heureuse pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui n'aurons pas la chance de quitter ce trou.

Elle lui sourit encore, d'un sourire différent et confiant cette fois, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Toi aussi, Puck, sois heureux.

-J'essaierai, c'est promis.

-Je suis sérieuse, Puck. Toi aussi tu trouveras ta voie et tu sortiras d'ici.

Nouveau sourire. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui mentir ou à la démoraliser. Il n'avait pas l'avenir brillant qui l'attendait elle, il ne se voilait pas le visage sur le sujet. Déjà, il se tenait là, diplômé. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il aurait pu oser espérer.

-Bonne chance, Noah.

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il avait eut le droit à sa dernière danse et sa chance de s'excuser. Elle pouvait filer vers son bonheur, il ne serait pas une tache une fois encore.

Elle l'oublierait peut-être.

Lui ne l'oublierait pas.

Point plus qu'il n'oublierait Beth.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à offrir votre à pardon à Puck vous aussi, il vous offrira gentiment une danse en retour et quittera McKinley le coeur en paix. <em>


	4. Un vague souvenir

_Écrit pour la journée internationale du soleil, qui se déroulera le 03 mai prochain._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Puck<strong>

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Un vague souvenir<strong>

Puck s'arrêta de marcher lorsque ses orteils touchèrent enfin l'eau glacée de l'océan. Il y avait longtemps qu'il souhaitait pouvoir l'admirer. S'y jeter peut-être bien. L'idée du bruissement des vagues lorsqu'elle venait se frapper sur se chevilles brisait la mélancolie qui l'avait habité durant une année entière. Il ne l'avait pas montré- Puckerman n'était pas faible- mais le départ de Lauren de sa vie avait été bien plus dur qu'il ne l'en avait paru. Cette idée de fuir l'Ohio pour se partir sa propre entreprise n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Il avait mal chaque fois qu'il devait la croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, chaque fois qu'elle l'ignorait ou chaque fois qu'elle daignait lui accorder un sourire. Puck devait s'avouer qu'il l'avait sincèrement aimée et qu'elle lui manquait. Son avenir devenait pour lui une échappatoire.

Le vent frais lui semblait qu'une broutille à l'instant. Il voyait ses problèmes s'estomper avec le mouvement des vagues, laissant place à nouvelle chaleur dans son cœur. Celle du soleil qui semblait le faire revivre. Il l'enveloppait entièrement, comme une mère prendrait son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler d'une perte qui lui était précieuse.

Et Puck était heureux. Puck pouvait enfin dire qu'il souriait entièrement. Et tant que le soleil ne l'abandonnerait pas, Lauren ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir….


	5. Keep it Low

_Écrit pour le défi 'bingo_fr' sur Livejournal, pour le thème 'mensonges'. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations!_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: PuckKurt_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient aux scénaristes de Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep it Low<strong>

Noah Puckerman aurait pu avoir honte de bien des choses. Noah Puckerman avait en fait commis tellement d'actes imbéciles qu'il lui était impossible de tous les recenser. Mais voilà, il s'en fichait. Aucun de ses actes n'avaient d'importance pour lui. Ce que les autres pensaient, ce que les autres disaient sur lui dans son dos. Tout ça, c'était des choses qui lui avaient toujours été futiles. Jusqu'à ce jour-là où tout avait basculé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il aurait dut quitter pour mettre sur pied son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine en Californie dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était presque parti, il avait même préparé ses valises, lesquelles trainaient encore dans un coin de sa chambre, à moitié défaite. Il n'avait pas le coeur à les serrer, ce qui signerait d'office la fin de son rêve. Comme si la vie se moquait de lui, six mois plus tard il se trouvait toujours dans sa ville de tarés, à nettoyer les mêmes vieilles piscines et à flirter avec les mêmes vieilles femmes qui, avec le temps, en étaient devenues insipides, dénuées d'intérêts. Puck continuait tout de même à jouer le jeu, à les séduire et à les mettre dans son lit, mais il s'agissait là davantage de l'habitude que du désir.

Quand sa mère était tombé malade, il lui était devenu impossible de partir. Il ne pouvait point les laisser, elle et sa petite soeur, à se débrouiller seule, surtout avec son père qui ne tarderait certainement pas à revenir rôder dans les parages, à la recherche d'argent.

Sa vie avait basculée à point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Il s'était rapproché de certains membres des New Directions qui avaient passé l'été en ville. De Kurt surtout. Finn parti pour l'armée, il n'avait plus personne avec qui trainer et il se sentait trop chez lui dans la demeure des Hudson-Hummel pour cesser de s'y rendre.

Quand Kurt avait quitté pour New York, il s'était mis à appeler Puck presque tout les soirs. Et c'est là que Noah avait commencé à connaître la honte...

Le coeur lui flottait au bord des lèvres chaque soir lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Cétait pire qu'une drogue, pire que n'importe quelle dépendance. C'était le pied.

Kurt babillait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Racontait ses péripéties à New York. Et Puck écoutait- le son de sa voix cristalline davantage qu'il écoutait ce qu'il avait dire- toujours en silence, s'obligeant un petit commentaire de-ci de-là pour montrer qu'il était toujours en ligne. La plupart du temps, il gardait ses dents enfoncées dans la chair de ses joues pour éviter que ne filtrent des bruits embarrassants qu'il s'était promis, lorsque tout avait commencé, ne jamais faire attendre à l'autre garçon.

C'était mal. Kurt avait Blaine. Puck se clamait hétéro. Était hétéro. Ça ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter. Malgré le déni dans son esprit, sa main courrait contre son sexe, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour qu'il puisse oublier le plus rapidement possible sa lâcheté. L'orgasme était toujours puissant. Satisfaisait toujours son corps, mais jamais son âme. Son torse devenait douloureux après chaque orgasme, alors qu'il s'endormait bercer par les horribles pincements de son coeur.

Puck était tombé amoureux au cours de la route, bien malgré lui. Et Kurt n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.


	6. Broken Dreams

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de juin 2012, sous le thème 'désolant'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander ._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : PuckLauren**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il n'avait pas planifié sa vie ainsi. Ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas planifié avant bien des années…

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Dreams<strong>

La tête lui tournait. Puck n'y arrivait pas. Les mots atteignaient ses oreilles comme une marrée de sons incompréhensibles, flous et douloureux. Même le jour où il avait découvert à quel point son père était un salaud n'avait pas fait aussi mal. Il avait l'impression quand quelques phrases, elle venait de le tuer, le poignardant sans pitié au cœur.

_Lauren_.

Il s'en était épris plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. En était tombé amoureux, même, devait-il s'avouer. Et jamais il n'avait vu venir cet instant, certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_Elle le laissait. _

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle s'obstinait à lui sourire tendrement, désolée d'avoir à lui faire autant de mal. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être désolée, c'était elle qui avait choisi que les choses se passent ainsi. Pas lui. Pas le destin. _**Elle**_. Et c'était ce qui devait être désolant. Que Puckerman ait enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, mais que ça lui filait cruellement entre les doigts. Sur sa joue, il sentait la caresse de sa main. Lauren semblait vouloir lui laisser un dernier souvenir. Encore plus douloureux.

_Elle s'éloignait. _

Et soudain, la caresse disparut, laissant le froid prendre sa place. Son cœur flancha. Battait plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, cognant contre son torse à lui donner envie de l'arracher. Chaque battement pulsait dans ses oreilles, contre ses tempes, contre tout son corps. Les yeux lui brûlaient, l'envie de pleurer était plus forte que tout.

_Mais Noah ne pleurait pas._

Elle n'était plus qu'un mirage devant ses yeux, invisible et pourtant, il la ressentait partout autour de lui. Son odeur était encore forte contre sa peau et il avait l'impression de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras s'il la cherchait devant lui. Il s'appuya lourdement contre un casier- le sien, celui d'un autre, il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait même plus conscience du chaos qui régnait dans le couloir de l'école, des autres étudiants qui défilaient sans le voir, sans s'approcher de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

_Invisible, lui aussi l'était devenu. _

Quand enfin il parvient à se redresser, à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de son corps pour se remettre à marcher, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps. Les larmes étaient là, prêtes à être déversées pour apaiser le chagrin qui le submergeait. Quand il eut atteint sa voiture et qu'il se fut mis en route pour quelque part loin de cette école qui lui donnait qu'envie de fuir un peu plus chaque jour, les larmes inondaient déjà son visage, trempaient le col de son chandail.

_Loin, loin de là, il trouverait sa Lauren…_


End file.
